


From hate

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Hate to Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Всё хорошо, — Хлоя старается быть как можно приветливей, приближаясь к застывшему мужчине. одцепив края рукавов, она всё-таки стягивает тяжёлую от дождя куртку, оставляя ту лежать на полу, и снова обнимает Гэвина Рида.Человек, ненавидевший Хлою всю жизнь, сжимается в нечто маленькое, беззащитное, сгребая в крепкие объятия.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	From hate

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Когда дверь открывается, Хлоя понимает, что все её представления о мире, кажется, только что начали давать сбой. В обширной памяти заложено много правил — простых, понятных, работающих всегда.

В первые месяцы своего существования Хлоя ассоциировала их с тремя китами, на которых стоит мир её сознания, сейчас — с краеугольным камнем в несущей стене. 

Всё всегда было просто — создатель любит её, но он безумец для окружающих. Его сродный брат ненавидит её, и все прочие относятся к нему так же. Элайджа и Гэвин — вот те, кого Хлоя знает с того момента, как впервые осознала себя. 

Любовь и ненависть — разве нужно что-то ещё?

Но когда Хлоя открывает дверь, на пороге стоит детектив Рид, промокший до нитки, с синяками от недосыпа и рассечённой губой. Стоит не как обычно, а чуть покачивается, и впервые в её жизни его лицо не искажается отвращением при виде ненавистного андроида напротив.

— Элайджа? — тихо, хрипло спрашивает Гэвин, прежде чем зайтись лающим кашлям, заставляющим оперативно оценить его состояние.

— Пока не дома, — сообщает Хлоя и, видя, как меняется лицо стоящего перед ней человека, протягивает к нему руки, не особо надеясь на то, что подобное приглашение будет принято.

Мокрые волосы заставляют кожу по-человечески покрыться мурашками, когда Гэвин, склонившись, прижимается лбом к её плечу, даже не откидывая прядей.

Просто делает шаг, всего один, и словно прячется от целого мира в руках Хлои, и всё, что ей остаётся — привстать на цыпочки, впервые жалея о недостатке собственного роста, и обнять человека за вздрагивающие плечи.

Мир вокруг бесшумно рушится, потому что Гэвин Рид люто ненавидит андроида Хлою — это один из первых камней, что были заложены в её сознание. Он ненавидит, потому что ревнует собственного брата к его творению, ведь их отношения радикально изменились в тот самый момент, когда андроид впервые заговорил, и Хлоя прекрасно знает это.

Нужно что-то сказать, напомнить, вернуть всё как раньше и сделать вид, что этого короткого момента слабости никогда не было в жизни Гэвина Рида и в существовании Хлои — тоже. Так ведь полагается поступать тому, кто чувствует, что почва под ногами рушится, и больше нет ничего крепкого или устойчивого, верно?

«Элайджа, — набирает она сообщение и, делая скрин с собственного оптического привода, прикрепляет его, добавляя в текстовом виде, — у нас проблема.»

Даже мокрой макушки достаточно для того, чтобы Эл узнал брата, в этом Хлоя уверена, но ещё когда тот получит это послание? А действовать надо прямо сейчас, без лишних раздумий.

— Ты замёрз, — мягко замечает Хлоя и утягивает Гэвина за собой, позволяя двери захлопнуться за его спиной. Она осторожно проходится подушечками пальцев по насквозь отсыревшей куртке, неловко стягивая ту с чужих плеч.

Гэвин вздрагивает, выпрямляется, останавливает её, глядя испуганно. Так смотрят маленькие дети, которых застали за большой проказой — он готов напасть, закричать, убежать или даже расплакаться. 

— Всё хорошо, — Хлоя старается быть как можно приветливей, приближаясь к застывшему мужчине. одцепив края рукавов, она всё-таки стягивает тяжёлую от дождя куртку, оставляя ту лежать на полу, и снова обнимает Гэвина Рида.

Человек, ненавидевший Хлою всю жизнь, сжимается в нечто маленькое, беззащитное, сгребая в крепкие объятия. Хлоя не может перестать улыбаться. Это словно выше её. Нет, она не ощущает превосходства над ним сейчас, хотя, наверное, стоило бы, ведь долгие годы вражды привели их именно сюда, но это было бы слишком по-человечески.

А Хлоя — не человек, и даже такая мелочь, как отсутствие столь приземлённого чувства, сейчас наверняка напоминает Гэвину об этом.

— Не бойся, — голос настолько тихий, что даже на записи с камер не останется его звучания — оно есть только для обнимающего её Гэвина. — Я никому не скажу.

Тот не спрашивает, о чём, и это всегда радовало Хлою. Для стороннего взгляда их отношения казались просто контрастно-колкими, но те замечания относительно друг друга, которыми обменивались Гэвин и Хлоя, всегда были достаточно изощрёнными, чтобы оставаться чем-то личным.

Только Элайджа посмеивался, слушая то, как в очередной раз Гэвин предлагает заменить её систему на устаревший Windows, не поясняя, что считает, будто бы тогда она начнёт соображать побыстрее. В противовес Хлоя, к примеру, может предложить трепанацию — и тоже оставляет при себе, что советует данную процедуру как восхитительное облегчение для того, кому кровь бьёт в голову, мешая мыслить здраво.

Они очень многое не озвучивают, вместе с этим оставаясь безупречно, идеально понятыми — так Хлоя может только с Элайджей. Вот и сейчас она не добавляет, что не расскажет, если Гэвин расплачется, словно маленький, или если попросит о помощи, и даже подержать его за руку. Гэвин Рид понимает всё и так, а потому лишь слабо кивает, обнимая её сильнее.

Нужно несколько шагов, чтобы сесть на небольшой диван, и сползший на пол человек тут же устраивает голову на её коленях, снова прижимается к ней — на сей раз обнимая за талию и впаиваясь лицом в живот.

— Опять проблемы с парнем? — тихо интересуется она, едва Гэвина перестаёт трясти и он немного расслабляется.

От Элайджи нет никакого ответа, но Хлоя знает — тот велел бы самой принимать решения, иначе к чему ей вся эта самостоятельность, верно? Интуитивно ожидая отказа отвечать или напоминания о том, что это не её дело, Хлоя оказывается несколько не готова к тому, что уже составляемый ею сценарий ответов в голове придется менять на ходу, ведь человек, прижимающийся к её животу сейчас столь беззащитно, чуть кивает под пальцами, явно боясь давать волю голосу.

— Так плохо? — это даже не звучит как вопрос — Хлоя и без того прекрасно осведомлена, что сродный брат её создателя полагает естественным навещать его исключительно в те дни, когда всё по-настоящему отвратно.

Для неё не секрет и не загадка, что из-за некоторых особенностей оба они предпочитают несколько иной вид секса, и Эл даёт Гэвину всё, что ему нужно, когда тот приходит — уводит его в спальню, не задавая никаких вопросов, в них нет никакой необходимости так же, как и в пояснениях к подколкам между ними с Хлоей.

«Жаль, что я не Элайджа», — думает Хлоя, перебирая неторопливо влажные пряди и чуть прогревая руки, чтобы волосы высохли быстрее. 

Да уж, насколько было бы проще — им обоим, наверняка. Мужчина на коленях чуть вздрагивает, но не от рыданий, Хлоя склонна предположить, что контраст горячих рук и замёрзшей кожи тут играет не последнюю роль, когда слышит сдавленное:

— Думал, ты холодная.

— Для меня не составляет никакой сложности повысить температуру любой части тела, — мягко отзывается Хлоя, продолжая гладить горячей рукой не только по подсыхающим волосам, но и по плечам, влажной от дождя футболке и пояснице.

Дрожь усиливается, и всё это не нравится ей настолько, что Хлоя хмурится.

«Вероятность получить простудное заболевание — 68%», — равнодушно выводит на экран анализирующая система.

«Нужно что-то сделать, — становится совершенно очевидно, и это опять то, что лежит на ней самой, — согреть его. Как?»

Взгляд скользит по комнате, выхватывая то одни вещи, то другие, но это всё едва ли поможет, потому что Хлоя знает — этот человек уж точно не позволит намазать его согревающей мазью — Гэвин вообще ужасно привередлив в таких вещах.

«Так же, как и Эл», — вздыхает беззвучно Хлоя, когда её взгляд цепляется за небольшой бар, выполненный в виде глобуса. Старинная вещичка, которой Элайджа весьма дорожит, наводит на правильную мысль.

— Полагаю, тебе следует выпить, — говорит тихо Хлоя и тянет на себя чужую футболку, заставляя человека отлепиться от её коленей, сесть на диван и посмотреть в глаза, пока она, поднявшись, наполняет бокал виски.

— Всё-то ты помнишь, — фыркает Гэвин, и в его интонациях есть раздражение, но оно звучит иначе, чем всегда.

«Не связано со мной», — предполагает Хлоя и, конечно, ищет подтверждения своей догадке.

— Твой парень...

— Бывший, — резко обрывает её Гэвин и заглядывает в глаза так ясно и непримиримо, что приходится кивнуть, заменяя во всех последующих фразах одно слово другим, куда чётче описывающим ситуацию, произошедшую в этот день или вечер со сродным братом её создателя.

С тем, кто её ненавидел и презирал, и хотел уничтожить с первых дней её существования, и явился со сбитыми кулаками, наверняка повредив костяшки, нарочно нарвавшись на драку.

— Твой бывший не мог этого запомнить? — повторяет Хлоя свой вопрос и протягивает стакан Гэвину. Тот ухмыляется, но не так, как обычно — дерзость и задор испаряются, оставляя место горечи и презрению.

— Это — и многое другое, — соглашается человек и делает большой глоток виски, словно пытаясь смыть крепкой жидкостью любые воспоминания, — не идеальный андроид.

«Как и ни один из нас», — хочется заметить Хлое, прежде чем она понимает двусмысленность этой фразы, и, конечно, отметает то, что Гэвин вообще мог встречаться не с человеком. При той ненависти, которую он испытывал к Хлое, ему наверняка было до ужаса трудно жить в стремительно меняющемся окружающем мире. Особенно после удачной революции "рукотворных" — как их называет оппозиция.

— Как и любой человек, — говорит она мягко, и в ответ получает настороженный взгляд. — Не существует идеальных.

Молчание становится тягостным, и Гэвин снова пьёт. Короткая радость из-за того, что он согревается изнутри, вытесняется подозрением, что Хлоя совершенно зря взяла выпивку, но чужая дрожь прекращается, а медленный, прерывистый выдох помогает понять: данный выбор не был напрасен.

«Хотя бы больше не трясётся, — отмечает Хлоя удовлетворённо, садясь напротив с бутылкой виски наперевес.

Никакого труда не составляет перехватить держащую стакан нетвердую руку, чуть сжать свои пальцы поверх чужих и наполнить на дюйм от пустующего дна.

— Хочешь меня споить? — фыркает тот, заглядывая Хлое в глаза.

Да, в гляделки они играли и прежде — человеческая природа диктует воспринимать любой прямой взгляд, который длится дольше трёх секунд, как вызов, но сейчас в Гэвине, удивительно, совсем нет напряжения.

Оно словно растворилось в алкоголе, и потому Хлоя позволяет себе новую откровенность, но без грубости:

— Только чтобы ты расслабился и не простыл, промокнув под дождём.

— Я закаляюсь, — отмахивается Гэвин, пропуская признание мимо ушей в первую секунду, но уже в следующую, нахмурившись, спрашивает немного медленнее обычного, слишком чётко проговаривая слова, — ты что, переживаешь?

— Конечно, — удивительно то, что на простой ответ яркие глаза напротив округляются, а рот приоткрывается, хотя на лице по-прежнему написано недоверие.

Всего несколько секунд, которые Гэвин смотрит на неё так, заставляют задуматься, что же всё-таки столь особенного сказала Хлоя, чтобы получить подобную реакцию, но ещё через пару всё пропадает, вновь сменяясь горечью.

— Жестянка, которая заботится обо мне — кто бы мог подумать...

— Я просто... — начинает она, но Гэвин качает головой, останавливая поток вариаций, что выдаёт система в качестве наиболее подходящих.

— Не оправдывайся. Я и так в курсе, что ты делаешь это ради Эла, но чёрт, его же сейчас тут нет. Никакого смысла стараться.

Он трёт лицо одной ладонью, а после делает большой глоток, ополовинивая содержимое собственного стакана, морщится, прежде чем продолжить:

— Ты могла развернуть меня с порога, его ведь нет дома. Но вот я здесь и... — Гэвин замолкает, стоит только Хлое приблизиться к нему и обнять снова, прижимая к себе.

Всё тело под пальцами каменеет, и это уже достаточно веская причина подумать, что ошиблась, когда плечи, наконец, расслабляются, давая понять: всё она сделала правильно.

— Ты дома, Гэв, — Хлое ничего не стоит сказать это, ведь как бы оно там ни было, какие бы отношения ни сформировались между нею и детективом Ридом, тот по-прежнему единственный и любимый брат Элайджи, — иначе и быть не могло.

— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь, — признаётся он, вновь опорожняя стакан и замирая на вдохе.

Момент, когда гнетущее напряжение испаряется, очевиден для любого андроида, но Хлоя даже не подозревала о том, насколько Гэвин был на взводе в её присутствии всё это время. 

Каждый день и час, каждую секунду своего существования в одной с ней комнате тот был собран, даже когда старался выглядеть расслабленным. 

Но вот веки Гэвина чуть опускаются, и всё лицо словно оседает — мышцы отпускает напряжение, тело растекается, когда он откидывается на диване, и, дождавшись конца метаморфоз, Хлоя наконец спрашивает несколько удивлённо:

— С чего бы? Ты брат Элайджи. Он любит тебя, и, пусть мы не ладим, это совсем не значит, что я тебя ненавижу, — она чуть хмурится, когда замечает на себе немного расфокусированный взгляд смертельно уставшего человека. — Просто мне казалось, тебе будет легче, если я стану отвечать на твои чувства так же, как ты демонстрируешь свои.

Гэвин замирает, хмурится и кусает губы изнутри, словно не в силах подобрать слова по этому поводу. А вот Хлоя точно уверена, что сколько бы слов ни попытался найти её старый противник — все они будут практически ничтожны по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует на самом деле.

Уверенная рука смыкается на боках бутылки, и стакан снова наполняется виски. Хлоя забирает ёмкость из неуверенной хватки и держит сама, замечая с мягкой улыбкой:

— Я охлажу.

— Вот поэтому я тебя и ненавидел, — усмехается Гэвин и откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в диван и глядя в потолок несколько секунд.

— За то, что я андроид? — не то чтобы это уточнение действительно требовалось, но Хлоя и без того уверена — так и есть, ведь к прочим, к живым людям, с которыми крайне редко Гэвин пересекался в этом доме, он был почти мил.

— За идеальность, — тот качает головой, прежде чем их взгляды снова встречаются. 

— Никто не идеален, Гэвин, — мягко начинает Хлоя, но замолкает, видя, как он мрачнеет.

— Это точно, — тише прежнего замечает Гэвин, кивает и снова заливает в себя виски. — Идеальных нет, но иногда ты искренне веришь — на сей раз тебе повезло, что это — тот самый джекпот, о котором ты всегда мечтал, и больше никогда не надо будет возвращаться к старым отношениям, пытаясь отодрать от себя новые, так и не подошедшие тебе «по размеру».

Его пьяные аналогии до Хлои доходят без труда, и она даже знает, о каких именно старых он говорит, потому что каждый раз после он оказывается здесь — грустный, немного пьяный — и утыкается лбом в плечо Элайджи, требуя к себе внимания и ласки. 

И тогда Хлоя уходит, совершенно точно зная — её присутствие будет лишним.

— И в чём причина? Почему твои отношения не выдерживают? — янтарная жидкость снова наполняет стакан, но Гэвин не пьёт, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, чтобы в конце концов шикнуть:

— Несовместимость. Мне слишком много надо? Хер пойми. Наверное всё-таки да. Знаешь, есть люди, у которых повышенное либидо, да? И им подойдут не все, просто потому, что или ты изменяешь, или буквально заёбываешь человека, с которым живёшь, ведь не каждый в состоянии выдержать то, что ты можешь подрочить, — он качает головой и опускает глаза, глядя на стакан так, словно в нём есть ответы на его вопросы. — Так что рано или поздно всё заканчивается именно этим.

— Чем, сексом? — приходится уточнить, потому что мысли пьяного Гэвина вполне могут утечь куда-то дальше, оставляя промежуток между происходящим в его голове и произносимым ртом.

— Не просто сексом, — фыркает он и заглядывает ей в глаза. — Нет. Секс есть и без этого, чушь. Нет-нет-нет, речь о другом. О доверии. О взаимопонимании. О том, чтобы понять, в конце концов, когда тебя сорвёт — выдержит ли это твой партнёр...

Он наклоняется к ней и сообщает совершенно внятно, хотя и очень тихо на самое ухо:

— Рано или поздно я прошу каждого из них сделать это.

Хлоя молчит, ожидая продолжения, и получает его через несколько секунд, чувствуя, как чуть погорячевшая против обычного колкая щека касается её:

— Выебать меня так, чтобы я забыл все слова. Чтобы имя своё вспомнить не смог. Доверил себя как воду в ладони, чтобы только донесли, понимаешь?

— И отказ? — этот очевидный вопрос наводит лишь на одну мысль — после каждого разрыва отношений Гэвин появляется на пороге их дома. И после каждого разрыва отношений Эл насмешливо смотрит на него и задаёт только один вопрос:

«Так и не смог?» — видимо, продиктованный именно этим обстоятельством.

— Ни один, чёрт бы их всех побрал! — Хлоя думает, что от внутреннего отчаяния Гэвин запустит стаканом в стену — настолько сильно он сжимает стеклянную ёмкость в своей руке, но ничего подобного не происходит: он только пьёт мрачно, словно надеясь, что виски заставит обо всём забыть легко пьянеющее человеческое существо. — Отказ...

Да, а ведь прежде Хлоя полагала, что Эл имеет в виду паршивый характер Гэвина, на который тот вечно жалуется, не в силах держать себя в узде. 

И они занимаются сексом — всегда так было, словно ритуал, после которого Гэвин или уползает в такси, едва волоча ноги, или засыпает почти на сутки в хозяйской кровати.

— Или провал, — добавляет Гэвин и снова тянется к виски, заливая его в себя, устраиваясь у неё на ногах, позволяя запустить пальцы в волосы и медленно перебирать пряди. — Вот и ублюдочный мир, где единственный, кто может довести до такого — долбаный брат.

Хлое понятно его разочарование, как ни странно. Время от времени Элайдже тоже нужно расслабиться так, чтобы всё, чем он является, трансформировалось в беспомощное, бормочущее невнятные звуки существо, которое только и может сжиматься под ней, скрести руками по простыне и раскачиваться в лихорадке, когда Хлоя слишком увлекается.

— Я могу, — вдруг тихо предлагает она и чувствует, как мужчина на её коленях каменеет. — Если хочешь.

— Сейчас? — голос срывается на миг, но Хлоя не даёт ему добавить свои уточняющие вопросы.

— Ты же пришёл за этим в такой ливень, — поясняет она и тоже становится совершенно недвижима в ожидании ответа.

Система ясно даёт понять — эта развилка может оказаться ещё более важной, чем принятие решения, когда Гэвин в этом состоянии появился на их пороге. И принимать его не ей.

— Будешь нежной? — фыркает весело тот, заглядывая ей в глаза, и в этот момент разница между ним и Элом стирается. 

Они смотрят с совершенно одинаковым блядским вызовом, и уже с этим Хлоя точно знает что делать. Рука уверенно устраивается на шее и сжимает ту намёком — от такого у Эла обычно чуть поджимаются пальцы, а вот Гэвин и вовсе вздрагивает всем телом, заставляя на миг растеряться.

«Нужно быть внимательнее», — новая задача светится неоном в сознании, и Хлоя собирается следовать данной установке максимально чётко.

Яркие глаза смотрят прямо в её с такой надеждой и желанием, что она теряется в первые несколько секунд, прежде чем накрыть приоткрывшиеся губы своими. Детектив Гэвин Рид, редкая заноза в заднице любого общества, язва и амбициозный мудак стираются, оставляя перед ней только одного — Гэва, что отчаянно отвечает на нежность, позволяя вылизывать его рот безо всякого сопротивления. 

Он даже не пытается бороться за первенство, как ожидала Хлоя, и не властвует сам, как это делает Элайджа — только отдаёт всего себя в страстном поцелуе. Лишь устроившаяся у неё на затылке ладонь даёт понять, что он ещё не настолько пьян, чтобы полностью отстраниться от процесса и довольствоваться исключительно принимающей ролью.

Проскользить ладонями по его колким щекам, огладить подбородок, кончиками пальцев пройтись по шее — всего этого оказывается более чем достаточно, чтобы Гэвин застонал — тихо, хрипло, словно он уже успел где-то сорвать голос.

«Не заболел бы», — думает Хлоя и отправляет к себе в список ближайших задач проверить температуру своего гостя — после того, как они закончат, разумеется.

Эл выбирает самое правильное время для ответа, ведь иначе и быть не могло. Его сообщения распаковываются автоматически, а потому прикусившая чужую губу Хлоя слышит насмешливый голос создателя именно сейчас: «Обогрей котёнка, пока меня нет, ладно?»

Что ж, примерно этим она и занимается.

Горячие ладони скользят по её спине, прижимая к себе ближе, теснее, поцелуи становятся всё жарче, заполошнее, заставляя думать только и исключительно о том, что Гэвин сейчас не здесь. Это его право — уплыть сознанием куда угодно — приходится признавать, но ровно до того момента, пока до слуха не доносится нежное, полное довольства и нетерпения: «Хло».

Так её зовёт только Эл, и это его личная привилегия — так она всегда думала прежде, но стоит лишь оторваться от покрасневших и припухших губ, заглянуть в солово-счастливые глаза нетрезвого мужчины, лежащего у неё на коленях, как внутри зарождается тепло.

«И ты — тоже?» — думает Хлоя понимая — всё, что раньше делал и показывал Гэвин Рид, едва ли являлось ненавистью. 

Он не задирал из отвращения или ревности, как ей всегда казалось. Не было между ними противоборства за внимание Элайджи — не настолько, как мог подумать любой посторонний, даже не подозревающий о том, до чего непросты могут быть отношения между Элайджей Камски и Гэвином Ридом.

Но вот желания, жажды, интереса и любопытства — всего того, что без труда она находит в его взгляде и в собственном выдохнутом имени — сколько угодно.

— Позволишь мне? — мягко спрашивает Хлоя, соскальзывая ладонями по груди и выбираясь из-под Гэвина так, чтобы было удобно оседлать его колени.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я... — начинает он немного невнятно, заплетающимся языком, и прерывается — забавно, что стоит только сжать его соски, как вообще любая речь останавливается.

Шумный вдох — вот и всё, что остаётся Гэвину — рваный, отчаянный, полный неприкрытого желания.

— Я знаю о тебе всё, Гэв, — нужно всего-то склониться над его ухом и выдохнуть, чтобы тело пробрала дрожь.

«Чувствительнее Эла», — отмечает Хлоя, помня — её внимание нужно здесь и сейчас целиком, чтобы только не навредить доверившемуся ей человеку.

— Не всё, — насмешничает тот хрипло, и эти интонации вызывают улыбку. 

Они продолжают задирать друг друга, даже сейчас, даже когда Гэвин отчаянно ищет тепла и нежности от её руки, подставляясь и притираясь щекой к ладони, пока другой она умело расстегивает его штаны, и молния на джинсах взвизгивает, стоит потянуть язычок вниз.

— Разве? — Хлоя вскидывает брови, глядя на то, как Гэв приподнимается на локтях, чтобы только лучше видеть её. — А разве не ты сейчас отчаянно и неистово хочешь ласки?

— Сучка, — шипит Гэвин и падает обратно, стоит только провести ладонью по напрягающейся под пальцами плоти.

— Очень приятно, Хлоя, — мурлычет она и жмурится от того, как искренне и отзывчиво реагирует Гэвин. 

Это даже достойно скриншота, на мгновение перекрывшего весь обзор: сохранить картинку с оптического привода и отправить изображение мужчины с запрокинутой головой, отчаянно скребущего пальцами по кожаной обивке, Элайдже с вопросом: «он всегда такой?»

Член твердеет, и Гэвин толкается бёдрами в её ладонь, пока Хлоя достаёт из внутреннего отделения собственного бока флакон со смазкой и выдавливает немного на его член, чтобы сделать ощущения обильнее, ярче.

Судя по участившемуся дыханию мужчины — ей это более чем удаётся. 

— Хло, — снова повторяет Гэвин, и такой призыв заставляет тепло и удовлетворение смешиваться где-то в груди, пока ладони ласкают разгорячённое тело.

Чего Хлоя не ожидает вовсе, так это того, что Гэвин перехватит её за плечи и подтянет к себе, укладывая сверху так, чтобы удобнее было целовать. Он делает это сам и довольно аккуратно, словно и не пьян вовсе.

«Не все пьянеют так же быстро, как Элайджа», — это Хлоя помнит, но вот что с процессом протрезвления происходит та же ситуация, до сих пор она как-то не думала — не пригождалось подобное знание на практике.

Впрочем, это совершенно не имеет никакого значения до тех пор, пока Гэвин целует её нежно и страстно, и подобное сочетание — настойчивость в том, как всё должно происходить, и абсолютная податливость во время поцелуев — сбивает с толку, хотя и невероятно приятно.

Запястье Хлои двигается быстрее и быстрее, поцелуй становится больше похож на секс — он позволяет трахать себя языком и отвечает на властность разрушительной нежностью. Пожалуй, Хлоя может понять, почему ни один из партнёров так и не смог дать Гэвину то, что ему столь отчаянно необходимо.

В отличие от Эла.

— Мне нужно... пожалуйста, Хло... — тихий, едва различимый шёпот бьёт по самому уязвимому, что есть во всей конструкции андроида — по системе охлаждения.

Температура подскакивает, и она знает — Гэвин тоже это чувствует, ведь всё тело становится горячее, равняясь с человеческим, хотя для андроида, конечно, происходящее совсем не нормально. Зато нет способа лучше, чтобы показать, насколько она заинтересована в этих молящих интонациях.

— Я ведь говорила, что знаю всё, Гэв, — непривычное самодовольство, скопированное, в частности, с его тона, отдаётся лёгким напряжением, и Хлоя запоминает: слишком уязвим не только телом сейчас, а потому приходится играть совсем не так, как с Элайджей, становясь куда мягче и заботливей, легче — и всё это для него. — Позволишь?

Колено упирается ему между ног, и Гэвин послушно раздвигает их, разрешая добраться дальше, приласкав не только член. Он сам сгибает их в коленях и упирается пятками в скользкую кожу, обтягивающую диван, давая доступ буквально везде — и к сжатому кольцу мышц тоже.

Почему-то Хлое кажется, что вот-вот он взбрыкнёт, скинет её, и заставит ответить за причинённое ему удовольствие, когда она без труда снимает скин с бедра и погружает пальцы в небольшую встроенную баночку — у обычных андроидов, там, конечно, не смазка, а жидкость для экстренной прочистки системы охлаждения, но Хлоя не обычный. Эл ухаживает за ней так, что она точно знает — едва ли её сенсоры забьются или в тириум попадёт хоть немного пыли.

Кончик среднего проталкивается с трудом, но только в первую секунду — мышцы расслабляются, зажатость испаряется, словно главный компонент её системы охлаждения, оставленный без постоянного движения и на открытом воздухе. 

— Потрясающе, — мурлычет она в губы Гэвину, и тот фыркает совершенно по-особенному, так, как ей ещё не приходилось слышать — со смущенной гордостью, что отражается и в его ярких глазах.

— Продолжим? — бормочет Гэвин, устраиваясь для её удобства так, чтобы доступ был ко всему, куда она только захочет дотянуться, и подхватывая собственные ноги под колени.

Его губы такие же мягкие, как у Эла, и Хлоя знает — если она хочет справиться идеально, ей стоит бы перестать сравнивать двух братьев, потому что для кого-то это может оказаться унизительным. Проиграть в сексе — что может травмировать мужчину сильнее? Пускай даже он никогда не узнает о её выводах, но почувствует это так же, как частенько предугадывает желание расстаться.

Средний палец скорее доставляет удовольствие, чем разминает мышцы — подушечкой она ощупывает весь канал, запоминая, когда дыхание Гэвина становится тяжелее, а в какие моменты в глубине гортани практически рождается стон. Только один палец и рука на члене — вот и всё, что, похоже, нужно человеку для того, чтобы кончить, но её давний неприятель, сдав все позиции, оказывается особенно жаден до поцелуев.

Губы скользят по другим уверенно, чувственно, со знанием дела — Хлоя не может не оценить то, насколько ласков и осторожен с ней Гэвин, хотя она сама подобным не страдает, и именно укусы вырывают из мужчины стоны, как совсем скоро становятся очевидно.

Укусы и кончик пальца, медленно и неторопливо прижимающийся к простате.

— Я сейчас... сейчас... — быстрые слова, произнесённые на одном выдохе всего за секунду слипаются в месиво, но Хло достаточно исключительно мимики жмурящегося мужчины, чтобы распознать их.

— Сколько захочешь, дорогой, — мягко говорит она, и семя выплёскивается в ладонь как по команде.

Слишком влажно и скользко, но неповторимо правильно для того, чтобы продолжать дразнить чувствительную плоть, прекрасно осознавая, что подобные прикосновения к так и не опавшей эрекции сейчас скорее боль, чем удовольствие.

Вот только судя по тому, как сжимается Гэвин, даже не подумав опустить свои ноги и высвободить руки, чтобы её оттолкнуть, некоторая доля мазохизма в нём всё-таки присутствует.

«Любопытно, где начинается семейное?» — проскальзывает мысль, но Хлоя усилием воли останавливает её, изгоняет. 

Какая, к чёрту, разница? Самое важное сейчас вообще не это, а то, что Гэв подаётся бёдрами к её руке, пока раскачивается в неге — и насаживается уже на два постепенно растягивающих его пальца.

Разминать сфинктер приходится медленно и аккуратно, ведь до безумия страшно, что она может навредить ему, особенно, когда голос Элайджи, что автоматически воспроизводится так, словно он перед ней, и будто именно создатель держит сейчас брата за ноги для неё, добавляет ласково к предыдущему сообщению:

«Будь с ним понежнее.»

Хлоя старается. Она правда старается, считывая каждую самую мелкую эмоцию, пропитываясь ими словно губка, прогнозирует все реакции и варианты, стараясь выбрать самый действенный, и потому, стоит оторваться от его губ и скользнуть по шее к ключице, как протяжный всхлип разрезает воздух.

— Хло!

Её имя теперь звучит так, словно оно спасательный круг, а Гэвин хватается за него отчаянно, будто утопающий. Будто внутри податливого ануса не скользят уже три пальца, а ладонь на члене не пощипывает крайнюю плоть, не давит кончиком на головку и не дразнит щёлочку уретры.

«Пожалуй, я могу понять бога, — замечает Хлоя безмолвно, — если все обращённые к нему мольбы такие, думаю, исполнение чужих желаний того стоит.»

Как андроиду ей всегда было интересно, почему люди призывают в подобные, самые острые моменты какую-то высшую силу, чтобы та стала свидетелем всего происходящего здесь и сейчас. Лишь мгновение назад вероятность открылась ей — они не призывают абстрактного бога, но возвышают одаряющего их удовольствием до его статуса.

— Я сейчас твоя богиня, а, Гэв? — хмыкает Хлоя, чуть приподнимая брови и, встречая шалый взгляд, на мгновенье думает, что тот уже всё, сломался, готов сдаться, когда хриплый голос разрушает эту иллюзию:

— Пока ещё нет.

Невозможно сдержать полную довольства улыбку. Ладонь на члене начинает вибрировать медленно, осторожно, но беспощадно набирая силу и вырывая новый стон, новый крик, который раскатывается эхом по гостиной. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются как визуальное подтверждение испытываемого удовольствия, и Хлоя полагает, что можно добавить чуть-чуть остроты.

Всего мгновение нужно, чтобы оторваться от разгорячённого тела и найти небольшое кольцо для головки члена, ещё пару позволяющих устроить его так, как нужно для стимуляции исключительно током, что проходит через три небольших металлических шарика. 

— Чёрт, что за?.. — тихий вопрос заставляет Хлою довольно улыбнуться. 

— Не любишь игрушки? — мурлычет она, но вместо ответа получает задохнувшийся стон. 

Пальцы под коленями сжимаются добела, и Гэвин снова кончает — на сей раз более мучительно, поскольку убавлять ток Хлоя и не собирается. К трём пальцам внутри добавляется мизинец, и вид того, как полностью опустошённый, буквально до бессилия, человек, который должен был уже начать умолять о прекращении, вместо этого податливо принимает в себя её пальцы, жмурится до боли и мотает головой из стороны в сторону не в силах совладать с накатывающими эмоциями — зрелище настолько эстетически-привлекательное, что грешно наслаждаться им одному. Небольшое видеосообщение отправляется к Элайдже, а Хлоя уверенно накрывает собой распластанного мужчину, прежде чем поцеловать.

Ни мгновения Гэвин не сомневается, нет ни секунды задержки — ответный поцелуй следует сразу же, и такая доверчивость и готовность подкупает.

— Уже готов, — бормочет Гэв в губы, и Хлоя принимает во внимание его слова, ведь кому как не ему знать, пора или нет, но можно помучить его ещё немного, а можно дать желаемое.

— Скаут, — хмыкает она, и он тоже улыбается, приоткрывая глаза и глядя в её.

Потемневшие от переживаемой им страсти яркие зелёные омуты искрятся весельем. Конечно же Гэвин был в рядах бойскаутов, и их слоган «Всегда готов» ему более чем знаком, а потому он позволяет себе потрясающую вольность — приподнимается, наконец отпуская свои ноги, и тянется к ней, чтобы на самое ухо выдохнуть:

— Если захочешь.

Не надо говорить ни слова, чтобы понять — речь, конечно, о «всегда». Этот лозунг может обернуться сладким плагом в заднице, оказаться ограничительным кольцом на члене, даже бужем, вставленным и закреплённым так, что возбуждение вообще его не покинет, ведь надувающийся в районе простаты и мочевого пузыря наконечник сведёт с ума — вот что обещает такой ответ, и Гэв не шутит. О нет, Хлоя знает его слишком давно, чтобы не понять это предложение поиграть, но очень многое зависит от Эла, а потому она только мягко улыбается в ответ.

Пальцы ввинчиваются, и Гэв охает, его глаза округляются, когда он понимает, что их уже четыре, и останавливает её коротким и ёмким «Стой!», которое Хлоя, к его несчастью, игнорирует. Он сам подаётся бёдрами, успев только осознать происходящее, но не остановить собственное тело, когда она приставляет большой на манер щепоти, и Гэвин оказывается натянут на все пять пальцев до костяшек, но не переходя их грань.

Тело содрогается, мышцы сокращаются так быстро, что становится ясно — только что, подавленный вырабатываемыми эндорфинами, он кончил своей задницей прямо на её руке. И это любопытно, ведь теперь можно скользнуть пальцами так, чтобы затронуть все стенки и услышать, как Гэвин снова беспрестанно выкрикивает её имя.

— Стой! Стой! Чёрт, Хло! Дьявол! — странно, но даже момента с сопротивлением не возникает.

Упирающиеся в диван пятки скользят, пока не находят подходящие для этого выемки, и тело Гэва изгибается, словно силясь переломиться в спине, пальцы скребут по её псевдокоже на шее и лопатках, но даже намёка нет на попытку оттолкнуть, прекратить это, поставить точку.

— Чуть позже, — тихо отзывается Хлоя и скользит кончиками пальцев свободной руки по его щеке, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Головка пульсирует от того, как её жалит током, сейчас — почти неистово, выдавая то, как она возбуждена этим зрелищем. — Как тебя зовут, детка?

— Гэвин... Рид... — бормотание звучит глухо, но отчётливо, делая очевидным тот факт, что происходящего и впрямь недостаточно.

Любой другой мужчина бы уже остановил бы подобное, но Гэв слишком похож на брата в своей ненасытности, а в открытости и честности реакций так и вовсе превосходит. 

— На живот, Гэв, — командует ему Хлоя, и он подчиняется совершенно безропотно.

В момент, когда мужчина меняет положение, пальцы покидают его, и гостиную оглашает недовольный стон оставленного и одинокого человека.

— Сейчас, — нежно говорит Хлоя, раздеваясь и присоединяя дополнительное устройство — это всего лишь страпон. Можно было даже встроить его в систему, но отказ Эла был весьма и весьма однозначен, хотя возможность всё им чувствовать подкупала. Они не раз дискутировали с Элайджей по этому вопросу и каждый раз сходились в одном — слишком уж муторно заниматься полным подсоединением нужного элемента тогда, когда им обоим крышу рвёт от невыносимого желания.

Едва Хлоя оборачивается, то остаётся абсолютно покорена открывшейся ей картиной — Гэв не просто перевернулся на живот и прогнулся в спине ровно так, как ей нравится, но и развёл ягодицы в стороны, придерживая их пальцами ради её удобства.

Его растянутый анус не имел ни одного шанса хоть немного сомкнуться, а потому головка страпона входит легко.

— Он длинный, — шепчет тихо Хлоя, наваливаясь и давая понять, насколько.

— Блять... да! — яростный шёпот, практически задушенный подушкой, радует слух, особенно когда они проходят половину длины, и Гэвин принимается дышать тяжелее и глубже, жмурясь отчаянно. — И толстый.

Об этом Хлоя как-то не подумала, а теперь предупреждать было уже поздно. Зато повести бёдрами кругом, получая взрыв хриплых стонов, пока поступательными движениями она загоняла член глубже в проход — в самый раз.

— Чёрт, Хло! Блять!.. — голос разнёсся по всей комнате так приятно, словно музыка в оперном зале.

Подобное заслуживало награды, которой стала небольшая передышка, когда Хлоя наклонилась к самому уху Гэвина и прошептала в него, приподнимая его за шею:

— Ещё не всё.

Пять быстрых, резких, глубоких толчков заставили человека в её руках задрожать и кончить скупыми нитями. Пальцы на ягодицах сжимаются сильнее, травмируя острой кромкой ногтей нежную кожу за мгновенье до того, как Хлоя успевает отдёрнуть их.

— Нежнее, дорогой, — шепчет она, заставляя кончили собственных пальцев истекать тириумом и обеззараживать крохотные ранки.

Для кончающего Гэвина это вкупе с током, бьющим головку, и длинным дилдо прямо внутри него должно быть запредельно, потому что вой, который издаёт человек, наводит на мысль о том, что Хлоя всё-таки не справилась, переборщила.

«Он должен забыть своё имя», — напоминает ей система, и есть только один способ это проверить — наклониться к самому уху и прошептать в нежную раковину:

— Напомни, мой хороший, как тебя зовут?

— Гэв..ин... — слабо отзывается мужчина и это лучший сигнал к действию.

Крупный член скользит по проходу медленно, уверенно, давая смириться, свыкнуться с невероятными размерами. Какое-то время Гэвин просто позволяет ей трахать себя, не шевелясь, не делая ни единого телодвижения навстречу, и стонет, пока его ноги совсем мелко дрожат.

«Нехорошо», — отмечает Хлоя и выходит из него полностью.

— Нет! Нет, вернись, блять! — выкрик такой судорожный, такой заполошный, что отказать ему невозможно.

— О, дорогой, если ты снова так попросишь, то сколько угодно, — мурлыканье получается у неё само по себе. 

Хлоя даже не контролирует это, зато она прекрасно контролирует искусственный член, что растягивает припухшие, натруженные мышцы вокруг себя, когда головка соскальзывает в горячее нутро, погружается до самого края, на все девять дюймов, и так же выходит полностью, заставляя того снова захлёбываться в отчаянных призывах.

— Хло, блять! Хло! — это звучало бы как злобный рык, если бы не молящие интонации.

Гэвин толкается назад, встречая дилдо на полпути и хватает её за бёдра, надеясь этим не дать отстраниться. Ещё одна видеозарисовка отправляется к Элу — как раз прекрасный момент, где руки с бёдер Хлоя убирает, перехватывая их поближе к локтям, и продолжает дразнить своего бывшего недруга, выходя до самого кончика головки и натягивая на податливый и упругий латекс под симфонию будто пьяных выкриков.

«Почти готов», — хмыканье Элайджи подстёгивает, и становится ясно, что всё это время она была на правильном пути.

— Хло...Хло... — Гэвин скулит и стонет, подаётся бёдрами навстречу страпону, позволяя держать себя за руки и натягивать на искусственный член раз за разом.

Она уже даже не дразнится, вгоняя его так глубоко, как только может, каждый раз получая в ответ сладкие выдохи своего имени сорванным или попросту севшим от страсти голосом. Её толчки ускоряются, но в движениях не появляется резкости — только темп. 

На головке игрушка пульсирует разрядами в такт толчкам, и мечущийся под её ладонями мужчина кончает опять, хрипя и задыхаясь. Едва ли сейчас в этом полностью податливом, натянутом на искусственный член человеке можно узнать того, кто задирал Хлою столько времени, оставаясь неизменно ядовит к ней, относясь с отвращением.

Сейчас, когда только нежное сокращение её имени стало для него единственной доступной молитвой — той самой, что будет удовлетворена в самый короткий срок.

— Как тебя зовут, дорогой? — нежно спрашивает Хлоя и получает в ответ задушенное «Гэв».

Новый сигнал лишь к одному — он ещё может нормально соображать, а значит, нужно уверенно сжать кончивший недавно член на несколько мгновений и продолжить вбиваться в сладкое тело, заставляя человека страдать от удовольствия.

Гэвин ёрзает и умоляет её — впервые Хлоя слышит, чтобы он вообще просительно к ней обращался, а потому его голос топит сознание в нежности:

— Прошу, Хло... Умоляю... Ну же...

— Мне остановиться? — тихо спрашивает она, но в ответ получает мотание головой и слово, что заставляет замереть, опешив на миг:

— Жёстче.

— Проси лучше, — мурлычет она на ухо, и Гэвин сжимает дополнение внутри себя, стискивает до жалких всхлипов, вертит задницей из стороны в сторону так, что голос совсем срывается, и толкается до упора, принимая в себя на всю длину без тени сомнения. — Уже неплохо.

Она хвалит его не разадумывая, делает это просто и легко, зная — Эл любит и ценит такие моменты. То, что мужчину под ней выкрутит в ещё одном спазме — сильном и жёстком, вынуждающем кончить многострадальной задницей — для Хлои настоящее открытие.

И, тем не менее, Гэв не выдерживает, падает, так и не соскользнув со страпона, и пытается перевести дыхание, пока Хлоя нежно гладит его по бокам, вздымающимся, словно у загнанной лошади, обводит пальцами позвоночник, сдавливает шею.

Спазмы становятся быстрее, и она не теряет момента, вбиваясь в него резче, жёстче против обычного. Гэвин хрипит вместо криков и подаётся задницей к ней, давая понять — она на верном пути. Нужно дать ему то, чего он так хочет, в полном объёме, раз даже сейчас, когда всё и без того предельно чувствительное тело требует, чтобы было больше и крепче.

«Сложнее, чем с Элом», — думает Хлоя на миг, но после вспоминает о простом факте — её хозяин и без этого может довести сродного брата до состояния, когда тот не в силах думать, не то что говорить.

— Сейчас, дорогой, сейчас, — мягко продолжает она, добавляя немного тока в дилдо. Самую малость, когда головка прижимается к простате, не больше, тогда как на головке игрушка колет настолько сильно, что не проделывай Хлоя подобное с Элом, она бы засомневалась в безопасности процедуры.

Ноги Гэвина уже не просто трясутся или дрожат, они разъезжаются, но Хлоя не перестаёт двигаться внутри, вынуждая свести ноги просто лёжа на животе, и трахать уже так. Спазмы прекращаются, и она отпускает его шею, давая сделать полноценный вдох, когда чувствует, как ненасытный человек подталкивает её пятками под задницу, вынуждая двигаться быстрее.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — шепчет она и едва не останавливается, когда Гэвин поворачивает к ней голову.

У него покраснели и припухли глаза от слёз, он хватает воздух ртом, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и только губы, которые двигаются в безмолвной мольбе, заставляют Хлою продолжить, а не обеспокоенно выйти из растраханого тела: «Жёстче».

Перевернуть его не проблема, и Хлоя опрокидывает Гэвина на бок, словно куклу, выходя на миг, поднимая ногу, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и немного меняя положение своего страпона.

— Сейчас, дорогой, — улыбается она ему мягко, скользит пальцами по щеке, с изумлением глядя на то, как Гэв ластится к её руке. — Сейчас.

Страпон увеличивается в размерах во все стороны, и когда Хлоя только входит в распластанного Гэвина, тот уже трясётся от ужаса — или восторга, слишком сложно понять. Впрочем, Гэвин её не отталкивает, хотя Хлоя уверена, что уже перешла границу. Но нет, и без того внушительных размеров член, растянувший анус до болезненной красноты, остаётся внутри, и тот даже не тянется остановить её.

«Тогда ещё чуть-чуть», — решается Хлоя и тянет Гэвина на себя, заставляя сесть на твёрдый и крепкий член до самого упора, когда бывший неприятель седлает её бедра.

Яркие глаза расширяются, тот скулит вместо стонов и лихорадочно мотает головой, из неведомого мазохизма посылая бёдра вниз, притираясь сильнее.

— Как тебя зовут, дорогой? — опять спрашивает Хлоя, и не слышит ничего, кроме стонов и всхлипов в ответ.

Гэвин трахает себя сам этой игрушкой, но она помогает ему, устраивая руки на заднице и толкаясь снизу на каждое его движение.

Гэвина не хватает надолго — он падает, совершенно обессиленный, но его член всё ещё стоит, и Хлоя полагает, что лучше не останавливаться, чтобы уже наверняка. Она трахает его, натягивая снова и снова на жёсткий, горячий, увитый венами член, без стеснения глядя на то, как анус расступается под его натиском, принимает в себя, до тех пор, пока этих толчков не становится слишком много.

Руки Гэвина беспомощно скользят по её спине — им даже не хватает сил сжаться, но Хлою это ничуть не смущает, тем более, что она получает ответ от Эла:

«Ещё пять минут, и хватит», — говорит он в голосовом сообщении, и Хлоя наслаждается этим.

Пять минут её бывший недруг, человек, который её ненавидел, обвивает её за бёдра ногами, льнёт к ней, цепляясь совсем слабо, хотя и изо всех оставшихся сил, и бормочет нечто, в чём она узнаёт своё имя. 

Собственного Гэвин уже не помнит, а вот её...

— Хло...Хло...Хло... — на все лады и манеры бормочет Гэвин, качая головой из стороны в сторону в изнеможении, когда она выдавливает из него ещё один, финальный оргазм. 

Всё тело сжимается на страпоне, но из члена Гэвина даже капельки семени не выплёскивается — он сух подчистую, совсем, и, похоже, ему потребуется немало времени, чтобы восстановиться полностью. 

Дверь открывается сама, и когда Эл заходит, то Гэв уже почти что висит на Хлое, которая спешно убавляет искусственное дополнение в объёмах, чтобы не травмировать, похоже, потерявшего сознание Гэвина.

— Развлекаетесь и без меня? — хмыкает Элайджа, но не помогает Хлое стащить с себя Гэва, а просто скидывает верхнюю одежду, прижимаясь к тому со спины.

— Эл... — едва слышно бормочет Гэвин, под взглядом Хлои совершенно чудесным образом находя руку её создателя, хотя он даже не в силах открыть глаза, но всё равно переплетает пальцы.

Её пальцы тоже оказываются сплетёнными с его, и Хлоя замирает, не веря, когда едва различимая реплика доносится до её ушей:

— ... ты был прав... Стоило перестать ненавидеть раньше...

Голубые глаза Элайджи глядят с привычной нежной насмешкой, когда он гладит брата по мокрым, слипшимся от пота волосам и позволяет терпкой любви коснуться только своих глаз.

— Конечно стоило, Гэв. Конечно. 

Они не выпускают его из рук, даже когда Хлоя убирает страпон и смазывает медленно стягивающийся проход хорошенько, чтобы по пробуждении он не доставил человеку проблем, и всё думает — как давно Эл это спланировал? Когда решил, что это будет лучший способ избавить брата от ненависти к тем, кого он так любит?

И сколько раз её хитроумный создатель подстраивал очередное расставание брата с его парнем или девушкой, чтобы воплотить этот коварный план в действие?


End file.
